


Dreams, just like waves...

by Ditta86



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: F/M, One Shot, but there we are, it was supposed to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditta86/pseuds/Ditta86
Summary: ... end up clashing against the shores, and this is all but a dream, my love."A small, slightly angsty fic, a slice of what happens when our forbidden couple goes out for some vacations. Maya x Mr. Zone. Follow up to Sounds like a Melody. Modern/College AU.





	Dreams, just like waves...

He’s half asleep sitting on the veranda, enjoying the cold breeze from the clashing waves in front and below their room, when he feels a gentle tug in his hair. He slowly turns to a smiling Maya, in a beautiful nightgown and holding a hairbrush. Zone gives her a nod, straightening up. While he does so, she brushes his hair again.

-I can do it by myself, you know. 

-What Feydar Zone can’t do by himself I wonder?- though she does not stop.

He smirks, remarks he can think or a few things, but ultimately gives in to her whims. He’s done so all weekend, so why not right now, when he’s so tired, already feeling the stress of the five hour drive next morning. 

-I love your hair, and I hate how you don’t deserve it. I never see you taking care of it, and yet! So soft!

-I was born with it.

He wouldn’t give away his secret techniques of hair maintenance, not even to Maya. Zone slides to the floor, putting his glasses aside, resting between her legs as she takes his place on the couch. She giggles at his gesture. Her hands are skilled, and the little passing touches after every stroke of the brush on his hair making him swoon and slip away.

It stirs long forgotten feelings, memories buried away in favor of practicality and maturity…

Old hands and broken nails scraping against his frail scalp. Or maybe it’s the teeth of a comb made of cow bone. It hurts, but he’s tired of being slapped around if he cries, so little Feydar doesn’t dare. It’s hot, he wants to flee the grasp of the old knees against his ribs, he wants to play around, a young girl calls to him. He looks up, and she’s the most beautiful girl in the entire world, her hair and her dress lighten up his miserable twilight, and she calls to him. He wonders, half in anger and half in fascination, if she ever had a terrible comb made of bones scrapped against her skull. 

-Oh Feydar, look! You're not clean!

The stained fingers like claws with yellowed nails hold in front of him a disgusting, struggling insect, that shrieks his name---

He jolts awake, pulling himself from Maya’s caress.

-Zone?!  
He curses himself under the deep breath he takes.

-Dear?

Zone turns to her, shaking his head. 

-I just need to sleep, preferably on a bed. It’ll be a long drive tomorrow.

He reaches for his glasses, and has the idea to clean them at the hem of her silky nightgown, as a jest, to show her all was fine. When he puts them on, he realized by her frowning Maya’s not very convinced. 

-When will we talk about this, Zone? When will you finally admit it’s a problem?

-I have no idea what you’re talking about. My head just hurts- he stands and kisses her lips.

-It’s far from the first time this happens… Those headaches of yours are definitely a consequence of your terrible, restless nights. Let me help, Zone. 

-It’s just nightmares, Maya. Nothing more, nothing less. At worst, they are my problem, not yours.

-I didn’t knew we weren’t together anymore.

-Oh, please. Not today- he sighed, massaging his temples- Not now. Let’s sleep, alright. I want to wake up in time for breakfast.

She holds his wrist, pulling him and pressing her head against his chest.

-I love you, Zone, and I care for you. I can’t stand to see you suffering alone like this.

-You’re so dramatic, Maya. I’m not suffering---

-I don’t know what happened before, who hurt you, who made you believe you had to go through everything by yourself… But I am here. Now. For you. 

Zone grits his teeth, controlling his urge to violently pull away. He loathed to be looked down, pitied, treated as a poor lonely and abused boy. He didn’t had any help when he was ten, and he survived, so sure as all fucking hell he didn’t need any help now, especially from a spoiled little princess filled with compassion for the poor and needy.

-Maya- he firmly holds her shoulders- You do not know what you’re talking about. I don’t want to hear anymore of it, alright? I am going to sleep.

His harshness loosens her embrace, and Maya is left speechless as he goes into the room and she can hear him throwing himself onto the mattress. She stays on that couch for a good while, tracing the fake pearls at the back of the brush, unnerving thoughts at the back of her head. 

How do you love someone that does not want to be loved?

Maya untangles a bit of his hair left in her brush, throwing it to the breeze. They all fly away, except for a single strand wrapped on her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> God knows I tried to resist, but here we are again. This time the suffering is minimal at least! Comments and kudos highly appreciated!


End file.
